


Plastic Memories

by xdfb-inmk- (orphan_account)



Series: 可塑性记忆 [1]
Category: Aqours-Fandom, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xdfb-inmk-
Summary: 生来孤独的Giftia们，得到的幸福最多也只有短短十年。这是由无数的记忆的断片，在87600个小时中拼凑的故事主曜梨 副千南 含千曜友情向Plastic Memories（可塑性记忆paro）





	1. 01.序章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 会更的很慢（本序章已在lof发布过）

人类会随着年龄增大而不断忘记，到合眼的那一刻，连与她牵起手一同看过的烟火也一并从人间带走。  
“而Giftia不会，这些拥有人类人格的机器人们，一旦成为人类的陪伴者，便会把宝贵的回忆记录下来，直到完成任务的那刻......所以本社开发的Giftia绝不是什么危险产品，而且他们有的已经成了用户最重要的...”电视机中的男子清了清嗓，继续对着镜头说道：“所以我们将Giftia称为陪伴者，也不是不无道理。”他将稿子翻页，镜片后的黑瞳里没泛起一丝涟漪，“可我们的用户最近出现了违反使用条例中「记忆保存与回收」这一条目的情况，甚至攻击我们的员工...”  
“......”电视前的人甩了甩手，将屏幕关掉，端着倒满热牛奶的杯子来到窗边。  
座椅的电源闪着灯，睡在上面的灰发女孩随着窗帘被拉开一同睁开海蓝色的双眼，刚想揉上去却被阻止了。  
“曜，我不是讲过这样细菌会进到眼睛里吗？”  
“嗯...我知道啦。”少女不好意思地笑了笑，牵住对方伸来的手。

Giftia的寿命比人类要长得多，只是寿命。  
“终于...到时间了呢，梨子。”  
琥珀朝旁边瞄了一眼，任凭曜怎么央求她也不抬起头。  
指环就摆在桌面上，像是在嘲笑樱内梨子似的，闪闪发光。  
“不要担心啦...之后我还会回到这里来的，只要梨子你愿意的话。”

“那我们出发吧，去游乐园，去我们约定的地方。”  
樱内将圆环紧握在手，没想到习以为常的触感，到了今天却格外冰冷。

————勿相忘，镌与心。  
“曜，祝愿你总有一天，能和自己最重要的人相逢。”


	2. さようなら/再见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 渡边曜，作为Giftia而非人类的她，已经存在了近十年。  
> 将她的记忆抹去的人，恰恰是她曾经的搭档。
> 
> 生来孤独的Giftia们，得到的幸福最多也只有短短十年。  
> 这是由无数的记忆的断片，在87600个小时中拼凑的故事

流光云集，这座以科技为傲的的城市，夜晚并没有其他地方那么繁华，没有车水马龙，也没有贯穿街道的霓虹灯。灰发的女孩子坐在钢铁大桥的边缘上，前后摆动着双腿。她望着城中最高的大楼上，昼夜不停的LED面板，笑了。  
“曜～差不多该回去了哦？再不回去的话，千歌又要念叨我了。”  
“嗯，果南你先把车开来吧。我想再待一会儿…几分钟就好。”  
被叫做果南的女子应了一声，便离开了。  
————面对着夜景，水蓝色的双瞳中吐露着本不属于自己的感情，刻印在回忆的断片上。  
她纵身一跃，灵巧地稳住身形站到地上。  
“我们走吧。”曜规规矩矩地系好安全带，“千...高海小姐可能要着急了。”  
果南疑惑地转过头来，可曜只留给她一个后脑勺，“千？”  
曜回过头来，双手交叠在腿上，拇指摩擦着关节，一副摇摆不定的样子：“我…我是说，千万不能让高海小姐着急了。”  
“我还以为…也对，怎么可能呢。”她心想道，松浦摇了摇头，露出自嘲般的笑容。随后踩下油门，朝刚来的方向驶去。一路上她偶尔看一看曜的情况，和她交流几句，除此之外再无它言。  
只有那夜空中的繁星，与她们为伴。  
人类会随着年龄增大而不断忘记，到合眼的那一刻，连与她牵起手一同看过的烟火也一并从人间带走。

“所以本社开发的Giftia，可以说是跨时代的产品了。”  
早晨自动打开的电视机中，像是上个世纪无聊的电视广告那样，持续播放着一则短片。

看上去年龄并不大的女孩笨拙地摆弄着西装领带，对着镜子检查了一番后才红着脸决定把领结放松一些，只因那纯白色的衬衣和黑色的包臀裙将她曼妙的身体线条，已然勾勒得明显了些。虽然对自己的工作毫不知情，但还是出于自己对白领阶层的理解，打扮成了一副上班族的模样。

还记得自己接到大学时代那位“学姐”的电话时错愕的表情，本和她是同年的小原鞠莉，突然消失了一个月，梨子再见到她时，小原已经是高她一级的学生了。

“Hi～梨子亲。”沉浸在清晨窗外那一缕阳光的温暖中，樱内梨子迷糊着接通了电话，可电话那头传来的轻佻女声着实吓了她一跳，这才让她揉了揉眼，看清屏幕上到底是哪四个字。怎奈小原的声音太有特点，那种音高，别人学都学不来。

“鞠莉？你这段时间都去哪了？”她一翻身就坐了起来，刚出被窝那股让她寒毛竖起的冰冷感让她差点没拿稳手机，樱内梨子艰难地踩上拖鞋，溜达到了洗手间。把手机开了免提放在盥洗架上。

“Well，之后有时间我会好好向梨子亲解释啦，现在要说的是你的工作问题啦。No work no life， right？”  
樱内已经能想象到听筒那头的人在夜晚离开公司的时候，偷偷将自己的简历放在人事部的样子了。

“我记得鞠莉家的企业，是生产机器人的？”  
“No no no，准确来讲，是具有人工心灵的机器人哦。”小原靠在椅子上向后仰去，总裁办公室的吊灯晃得她有点晕乎乎的。收起签字用的钢笔，她来到整栋建筑风景最好的窗前，“只是…这件工作，可能会比你想象中的要难做一些，梨子亲要不要have a try ？”

不断地从水龙头那接到的水拍在自己脸上，恰到好处的温度让她醒了神又不至于刺激到皮肤，“终端服务？”她问道，“终端？我对程序什么的可是一窍不通啊，倒不如说让我给你当秘书可能会简单一点。”

“总之，我已经安排好了，如果梨子亲感兴趣的话，明天来一趟我公司吧。先这样，bye～”和断线声一起消失的，还有屏幕上小原鞠莉的头像和通话时间，等到屏幕灭掉她才看到本该待在牙刷上的牙膏已经掉到了睡衣上。梨子看着镜中的自己努努嘴，才拿沾了水的手指把那一块擦掉。

“……之后再道谢吧。”

 

“曜，差不多该回去了哦，今天也辛苦啦。”蓝色马尾的女生拍了拍曜的肩膀，虽然她的身高比渡边曜高上一些，但论年龄是一样的，同样身为Giftia，年龄只会影响最开始的性格。 曜应了一声，抬手关掉透明的电脑荧幕，跟在松浦果南身后。  
“真抱歉呢，每天都要果南等我到这个时候。”  
“那没什么啦，不如说让你一个人回家千歌才会不放心吧？”她借着红灯的空隙松开方向盘，对曜说道。  
闪烁着的信号灯映在曜的眸子里，碧海蓝天中的数字正倒数着，红-黄-绿，果南踩下油门，变色的数字也驶出那片大海。  
“曜。“  
“嗯？“  
“千歌不是说让你最近好好休息吗？明明才做校准没多久。“  
“但是我不在的话，办公室可是会变得一团糟哦？“曜抬高了些语调说道。  
“就算那样也…”  
“好啦好啦，我很清楚自己的身体状况。”打断了对方的说教，曜给了果南一个没问题的笑容，随即靠回椅背上。虽然听起来有些奇怪，不过她确实是在“闭目养神”。  
不过，握着方向盘的松浦似乎没听见曜的回答似的：“唉…今晚回去我又要被千歌教训了吧。“这样叹了一声，随着信号灯颜色的变化一起踩下油门。  
“你还真是一如既往地害怕高海小姐啊。”  
只见松浦白了她一眼，没好气地答道：“你知道她生气的样子。”

员工宿舍——虽然坐落在普通的居民楼栋中，外表也是同样的黄色调，但这里确是终端服务部门员工的住处。一般规格的公寓，想到SAI社对Giftia的定义，这倒也合情合理。车流并不拥堵，松浦还是在七点钟前凭借娴熟的车技倒车入库，和渡边搭上了上楼的电梯。  
十五楼仅仅是这栋楼中间的部分，除了终端服务的员工，这里据说还住着其他部门的Giftia和【搭档】。  
“千歌，我们回来啦。”果南敲响了她和千歌的房间门。  
“高海小姐，打扰了。”曜紧跟在后面，见到高海的时候谨慎地低下头向她问好。  
女子叫做高海千歌，红色的瞳孔在眼廓中转了一圈，随后敞开笑容：“嗯，你们两个都辛苦了，欢迎回来。”蜜柑色的头发上有一根突出的呆毛立着，高海伸出手想要摸松浦的头，却被对方灵巧地躲了开来，闪身进了屋里。  
“高海小姐…？”曜对于抚在自己头顶的这只温暖的大手感到无所适从，缓缓地抬起眼，却在对上她红色的眸子那一刻感到了内心的一丝慌张——如果她拥有内心的话。  
“曜今天的感觉怎么样？毕竟很久没能出去外面了。”  
“啊…嗯，有果南在没关系的，倒是高海小姐，难得的休息日没出去做些什么吗？”跟着高海一起进了房间，这里与记忆中的景象变化并不大，很久之前，自己似乎还住在这里。  
千歌脱下红色的外套搭在沙发上，然后朝曜招招手，示意她坐过来。“因为我大部分的工作都是终端服务那边的嘛，所以休息就是按照字面意思，休息。”

曜听话地坐到了她的身边，身型和柔软的坐垫一起向下塌了两三厘米，弹簧下压的嗡嗡声和布料摩擦的声音消失在了一瞬。渡边紧盯着电视画面，不敢去看高海的眼睛。  
“高海小姐，其实有件事想要跟您商量。”沉默了一会儿，她开口了。  
“跟我商量？”女子一脸吃惊的表情，接着说道：“真罕见…遇到什么麻烦了吗？”  
曜摇摇头，双手搭在膝盖上，略带犹豫地回答道“我觉得我已经能够回去工作了。其实我并不清楚我为什么会休息这么长时间…”说到这，她看向对方赤红色的眸子，搭在膝盖上的双手也渐渐握紧。“就算是问果南也只是被一次次搪塞过去。”  
“很想回去工作吗？如果是人类的话，会有不愿意去工作的类型哦。”  
“我们是人类制造出来的哦，千歌。”换下外出装扮的松浦端着三杯饮料来到沙发旁，把蜜柑汁递给两人。  
“但是我们这里的工作，必须是和你的搭档一起才能完成的…缺少监视者的话，我不能让你单独去外勤。”千歌露出颇为担忧的表情安慰着矅，“而且咱们部门很久没有来过新人了。”  
接受了自己一时不能恢复到以前的职位，不知道是该哭该笑，她脸上的表情柔和了许多，不再咬着下唇。“高海小姐是果南的监视者对吧，能不能告诉我，渡边矅之前的搭档是一个什么样的人？”  
“矅之前的搭档，我想想…跟千歌很像啊。”果南浅笑，放下水杯的手搭在了矅的脑门，稍稍用力弹了一下。  
“以前的事就别想那么多啦，矅也该回自己的房间了吧？”  
“知道啦…感谢招待。“看到松浦皱起眉头，言语中也带了些驱赶的意味，曜嘟嘟嘴，披上外套走了。  
送走渡边曜之后，松浦果南松了口气，她坐回沙发上曜刚刚坐的位置，旁边的高海双手攥着玻璃杯，不知道在想什么。  
“你觉得，曜还记得那时的事情吗？”  
“你以为我是为了什么才把她送回小原理事长那边的？”千歌摇摇头，“让曜从过去中解放出来，是我为她能做的最后一件事了，让自己的搭档变成那样，作为监视者我实在是不合格呀。”  
“是吗？如果真的能忘掉就好了。我们Giftia很少会去思考关于自己的事，但是曜她从本社回来之后…有些时候我不知道该如何表达，但和曜在一起的时候她经常会变得沉默，我叫她好几声才有反应，所以我才在担心。”  
高海思考了一下，随后郑重地对她说道：“果南你知道吗，你也经常会发呆哦。”

 

滴滴——职员证靠近门禁发出的检测声，电子锁上显示出一个笑脸和一行小字。  
欢迎回来。  
“我回来了。”  
理所应当地，没有人回应。又忘记开灯就关上门，渡边曜懊恼地在黑暗中摸索着墙壁上的开关，这才点亮了室内灯。  
双人份的拖鞋，其中一双一直保持着未使用的状态。曜盯着那粉色的拖鞋，实在是想不明白自己的房间里为什么会出现这种色系的物品，然后踏着自己的蓝色拖鞋进屋了。  
公寓的格局不大，本是提供给两人住的房间现在只有她一人，也就显得空荡荡的，靠窗的角落里放着她的床——Giftia充电的地方，虽然一次充电能够连续运作一周左右，不过很多Giftia还是保持着这一从“出生”起便有的习惯。房间右侧用楼梯分离开的小二层则是搭档，也就是人类的床，以及衣柜、梳妆台之类的家具。  
虽然她从没有踏上过那一层就是了。

Giftia的单独行动是被禁止的，这渡边再清楚不过了。她曾是终端服务部门业务能力第一，只不过失去了搭档的她，现在只能待在办公室完成一些端茶倒水、整理文件之类的工作。  
“她的搭档已经是果南了，而且我没有理由再去拜托一个被自己伤害过的人…这份不该留下的记忆，为什么被留下了呢？”  
她甚至时常痛恨自己，恨自己的敏锐与聪慧，恨自己的自闭和不坦率。

“因为我已经———没什么时间了。那我存在至今的意义也…没有了吧。”

 

生来孤独的Giftia们，得到的幸福最多也只有短短十年。  
这是由无数的记忆的断片，在87600个小时中拼凑的故事。


End file.
